The Princess and Her Knight
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Clarke is a 17 year old modern day princess and Bellamy is 23 years old and a member of the security team at the castle. Their relationship starts off with banter then grows into a friendship which grows into an awesome LOVE story. A/U *Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and Her Knight**

**A/N – This is my first time writing for Bellarke! I LOVE them and I am so excited to write this. I usually don't read A/U Fanfictions about them but I love this idea so I really hope that you enjoy it. Please review! I always get anxious when I begin writing for a new fandom so feedback would be appreciated!**

**Background Info** – _Clarke is a 17 year old modern day princess. Bellamy is 23 and is part of the security team at the castle. Their relationship starts off with some banter then grows into a friendship and continues to grow into a great love story!_

**CHAPTER 1**

After slipping on my black knee boots I stood up and looked in the mirror. I had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a light weight sweater that hung off one shoulder. I let out a breath then crossed my fingers that I would be able to make it off the property without being spotted. I slid my cell phone in my back pocket and climbed out my bedroom window.

Both feet were on the ground. I smiled to myself; I thought it was pretty impressive that I made it wearing boots with a 3 inch heal. Just as I was about to turn around I heard a familiar voice.

"So, where are you off to tonight Princess?" I turned around and standing directly behind me with his arms crossed over his chest was Bellamy Blake. Bellamy was the youngest member of the security team. He was also the best, I could only ever sneak out on his nights off. He was incredibly gorgeous; tan skin, dark hair that had a little bit of a curl to it, and he had what looked to be an amazing body. I may have had a small crush on him since the day he was hired.

"What do you just wait outside my bedroom window? That's creepy." I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to stare at him.

Bellamy shook his head and smiled slightly. "Just go back up to your room and I won't report this."

My shoulders slumped. "Come on Blake. Can't you just…I don't know…look the other way? Just this once. I won't be late, I promise."

"And if something happened to you while you were out it would be my fault. No, go back up."

"You could come with me. You look like you need some fun in your life." I gave him my sweetest looking smile.

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just…"

"Go back to your room."

I let out an aggravated sigh then turned around and started to climb back up. "Don't even think about looking at my ass Blake!"

When Clarke was about halfway up Bellamy called out to her. "Don't even think about trying again. I plan on sleeping out here tonight."

I climbed through my window and back into my room before I slammed the window shut. I stripped down to my bra and panties then climbed into bed. I hated being stuck inside the castle all the time. I had no freedom and I was getting sick of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clarke lets go, I am not going to tell you again."

I opened my eyes slightly and saw my mother standing over my bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "Ugh. It's Saturday. You know the day to sleep in."

"Clarke you know very well we are going to the dedication of the new wing of the hospital this morning. Now get up and put something on that is appropriate."

After my mom stormed out of my room I dragged myself out of bed and over to my walk in closet. I smiled. Sometimes being a princess had its perks.

I was showered and dressed in a little over thirty minutes. I opened my door and on my way out I banged right into someone.

"Whoa! Good morning Princess." Bellamy said. His strong arms steadied me so I wouldn't fall over and for a minute my breath caught in my throat.

"Are you always here?" I asked trying to fake annoyance.

Bellamy smirked, god did he have to look completely adorable when he did that. "What can I say? I love my job." His phone rang and he grabbed it out of his pocket. "Have a good day Princess." He walked away and I headed downstairs for another boring day.

When we got home from the hospital I decided I would make use of our indoor pool so I headed for the stairs so I could change into my swimsuit.

"Clarke, we are having company for dinner so I expect you to be in the dining room on time tonight."

"Who?" I asked.

"Finn Collins."

I rolled my eyes. My parents have been inviting Finn over for months. They have this stupid idea that if they force us together enough that we will be married. "Ugh. Really?"

"Clarke stop that. Finn is a charming man. Any girl would be thrilled if he wanted to marry them.

"That is a matter of opinion mother." I paused. "And IF he wants to marry me it is because one day I will be Queen." I turned and went up to my room. I rounded the corner to the hall that my room was down and I saw Bellamy leaning against the wall staring at his cell phone. He looked distracted…which wasn't Bellamy. "Hey. Is everything alright?" I asked as I approached him.

"Um…" He finally pulled his eyes off his phone and shoved it in his back pocket. "No. Not really. My mom…my mom died."

"What? Oh my god. Bellamy I am so sorry. What happened?"

"Car accident." He barely got out.

Without thinking I through my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. "I am so sorry Bellamy." I said again. I knew nothing could make the situation better but he just looked so broken. I was not used to seeing him like that.

"I've got to go…and make arrangements…"

"Yes, of course. " I said pulling away from him. Bellamy began to walk away. "Hey Blake. If you need anything or just need to talk…I'm here." Bellamy turned and gave me a small smile then walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I came downstairs my parents and Finn were already sitting at the table. "Hi daddy." I said before kissing his cheek." I was a daddy's girl and could usually depend on him to take my side…usually.

"You look lovely sweetheart." I smiled back and took my set at the dining room table.

"Hi Finn."

"Good evening Clarke. I must agree with your father you look beautiful."

I smiled and took a large sip of whatever soda was sitting in front of my plate. My mother looked over at me and gave me a face that let me know she already wasn't happy with my behavior.

"So did you hear that Bellamy Blake's mother passed away today? She was in a car accident."

"Who?" My mother said.

I rolled my eyes. "Bellamy Blake." I paused. "He is part of the security team mother."

"Oh that is awful." My dad said.

"Clarke, you should really stay out of the staff's business." My mother said.

There was silence for several minutes until Finn finally broke it. "My parents would love to have you over for dinner. They are out of town now but maybe sometime next week?"

"Oh, I don't…"

"She would love to Finn."

I turned and glared at my mother. "Great I will speak with them and let you know when."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been over a week since I had seen or spoken to Bellamy. I was a little worried since I hadn't even overheard anything about him from the staff or other securitiy members. I decided to take it upon myself to track down his number. It wasn't difficult. All the members of security and their cell numbers were listed in a file accessible to anyone in the castle.

That night I laid in bed and decided to send Bellamy a text just to ask if he was doing okay.

"_**Hey, it is your favorite princess. How are you doing?"**_

"_**I'm OK, thanks. I will be back at work tomorrow night so don't even think about sneaking out."**_

"_**Haha I am grounded for a month anyway. I snuck out a few days ago to go to a party."**_

"_**See what happens when I am not there."**_

"_**I'm glad you are OK. I guess I will see you sometime tomorrow.**_"

"_**Sweet dreams Princess."**_

I smiled then tossed my phone onto my nightstand before drifting off to sleep. I didn't mean to but I dreamt of Bellamy Blake.

_**Okay so there is the first chapter! I really hope you guys liked it. Please send me your reviews and thoughts! I would love some feedback (it also helps me to update faster!)**_

_**More characters from The 100 will be coming. Right now I have plans for Octavia, Lincoln, Miller, and possibly Murphy. I am thinking of good ways to bring in Jasper and Monty because I LOVE them!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and those who are following and favorite this story! I am so happy that you enjoy it so far. I hope I can continue to entertain you! Here is the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

The next day was just as boring as all the previous ones. My mother was in full party planning mode for my 18th birthday party ball that was in her words 'just three weeks away'. So I was forced to sit in on the planning but I didn't really have an actual say on the food, decorations, or guest list.

That night I was forced to take a shower in the bathroom across from my room. My personal bathroom was having issues and wasn't going to be fixed until the end of the week. After my scorching hot shower I slid on a pair of short black shorts then pulled on a lime green tank top before opening the door and stepping into the hall.

I jumped and practically screamed when I opened the door and saw someone right behind it.

"What the hell!" I said lightly slapping Bellamy's arm.

He laughed. "So is this our new thing? Crashing into each other in the hallway?"

"Will you stop stalking me?" I said quietly. "It is creepy as hell." I smiled. It was nice to have him back. I always felt safer when he was working…even though I couldn't get away with anything. "So…how are you doing?"

"I'm good. You don't have to ask me every time we see each other."

"Right. Sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I appreciate it but I would just rather not talk about it."

If I didn't know better I would say he was scanning my body with his eyes but I knew I must have been seeing things. "Yeah of course. So, um…"

"Clarke!" I jumped and turned, it was my mom a few feet away.

"Geez mom I am literally three feet away no need to scream."

"Why are you walking around like that?"

I looked down at my pajamas. I wore less at the beach. "Um…I just took a shower." I said pointing to the door behind me.

My mom looked at Bellamy then back at me. "Well bring a robe with you next time." She paused. "You should get to bed."

My mom walked back down the hall towards the wing that her room was in.

"Well, have a good night." I said with a small smile.

Bellamy smiled back. "You too Princess."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After tossing and turning for who knows how long I decided to sneak downstairs for a snack. I heard soft whispers coming from the kitchen as I rounded the corner.

"O I am at work right now. And it is late you should be in bed."

"We will go on my day off I promise." He paused. "Goodnight." He hit a button and slid his phone back in his pocket. He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. He looked tense. I felt awful and immidelty wished there was something I could do to help. After a few seconds he turned around.

I was standing there leaning against the wall. "Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Hey." He said confused. "How long…"

"Just a few seconds. I couldn't sleep so I came down for a snack."

He gave me a tight smile, not like his sexy one from earlier. "I will just get out of your way then."

"You aren't in my way. Do you want some cookies and milk?"

He shook his head. "My break isn't for another hour."

"Come on. I know there is a rebel in you lurking beneath the surface." I said with a small smile.

He squinted his eyes and looked like he was trying not to smile. "One cookie."

"You can't eat just one." I said as I grabbed the bag from the cupboard. "Isn't that the slogan?"

"I think that is potato chips."

"Oh. Well it is still true." I poured us each a glass of milk and opened the cookies. After a couple minutes of silence I decided to ask about the phone call. "So, who were you sneaking around talking to? A girlfriend?"

Bellamy laughed. "No. Definitely not a girlfriend. It was my sister. She is living with me now."

"Oh. How old is she."

"She just turned sixteen." He paused. "And she is just thrilled to have to now live with her big brother in my small two bedroom apartment." He said softly as he stared into his glass of milk.

"She will appreciate you in a few years. I am sure she is just upset."

"Yeah." He said barely above a whisper. "So I hear that you have a big birthday party coming up. Should be fun?"

"Ha are you kidding? Fun?" I shook my head and popped another cookie in my mouth. "My mother has planned the entire thing. I am sure she has even set me up with some horrible date for the evening. It will be awful. I am dreading it." I paused. "I just wish I could have a normal birthday. A party with friends or out to dinner with family."

"Your friends aren't coming?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have friends. I mean not really. There will be other royalty there, rich families that are in good standing with my parents, people my age but I wouldn't call them friends." I paused. "Do you think your sister would want to come?"

"My sister?"

"Yeah! I could add her name to the guest list! Oh I would love to meet her. Will you ask her?" I placed my hand on Bellamy's arm. "Please?"

"I don't know if my sister is really the ball type."

"You won't even ask her?" I tried my best to portray how upset I was by my tone.

"I will ask. But no promises." He paused. "So what no invite for me?"

"Oh. Of course you're invited."

"Eh I was going to be there anyway. I am working." He looked at his watch. "And I should probably get back to work now. Thanks for the cookies and milk Princess." He winked at me then left me alone in the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later I spotted Bellamy down the hall. I ran to catch up with him. "Hey so did you ask your sister about the party?"

"Um…yeah."

"Well? Is she going to come?"

"Look I don't think it is a good idea."

"What?" I placed my hand on Bellamy's arm and turned him to face me, causing him to stop walking. "Why not?"

"It just isn't." I continued to stare at him. I wanted a reason and I wasn't going to stop asking until I got one. He let out a sigh. "Look, I can't…afford to buy her a dress and she doesn't own anything appropriate." I could tell that he was embarrassed and didn't really want to share this with me.

"Oh well if that is the only reason don't worry about it. Bring her over early and she can borrow a dress from me."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Okay? So she will come?"

Bellamy smiled and nodded. "Thank you. She will be excited."

_**Don't forget to review! **____** Next chapter will be Clarke's birthday party!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – So glad I am getting so many story followers! I hope the next chapter doesn't disappoint!**_

**Chapter 3**

It was the day of my 18th birthday party. I was actually excited because I was going to meet Bellamy's sister, Octavia. I loved her name. Bellamy dropped her off in the afternoon so she could borrow a dress and we could get ready together. My mother hired people to come and do my hair, makeup, and nails so I just told them that there would be two of us. Very few people argue with a princess, not that I ever used that perk for evil.

"I think the green would look gorgeous on you." I said to Octavia as she searched my endless supply of ball gowns.

"Thank you for doing this." She said after turning to face me. "But why are you doing it? Do you have a thing for my brother?"

I was a little taken back by her bluntness. "What? No, of course not. I just…I don't know. I never get to invite who I want to parties. I have no real friends and I don't really know many people…"

"So I get an invite by default?"

"No, of course not…"

"I'm kidding." She said laughing. "I know you're a Princess and you probably have some handsome Prince waiting to marry you but I think my brother has a thing for you."

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm his sister. I know these things."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The party was about as much fun as I was expecting. Finn was my date. I danced with him once and he disappeared to who knows where…I actually had no interest as to where he was. Octavia was having a blast though so that at least made me happy. I was glad I could do something nice for her after she lost her mom at such a young age. The party had been going on for about an hour. I hadn't seen Bellamy anywhere…not that I was looking for him or anything.

I took a sip of my pink fruity punch while I watched Octavia dance with a family friend.

"Who is that dancing with my sister?" I jumped slightly almost spilling my drink all over my dress then looked behind me and saw the one and only Bellamy Blake.

"Do you have to give me a heart attack every time you approach me?!"

"Sorry Princess. Now who is my sister dancing with?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh stop being so over protective. His name is Lincoln and he is a good friend of the family. He is not a bad guy at all so don't worry."

"I will worry." He paused. "How old is he? He looks like he is thirty."

I laughed. "I don't know. Maybe twenty?" I looked over at him and watched him watch his sister for a few seconds. "Do you want to dance?" I finally blurted out.

"What?" He asked not taking his eyes off Octavia and Lincoln.

"I asked you if you wanted to dance with me."

Bellamy finally pulled his eyes off them and looked at me. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh come on. Where is the rebel that had milk and cookies with me? Please? Just one dance." Bellamy didn't answer. "It is extremely rude to turn a lady down when they ask you to dance…especially when it is a Princess."

"Wouldn't you rather dance with a Prince? Or the fancy date your mom set you up with?"

"No." I answered simply.

"I will probably be fired for this…" He said as he held out his hand for me to take.

"No you won't. I promise."

The dance with Bellamy was amazing. He seemed a little nervous which was weird because he was always so sure of himself. "You look gorgeous tonight." He said softly not really looking me in the eye.

I smiled. "Thank you." I paused. "I can't wait to go to my room and put on some comfortable clothes though."

The song ended. "Thank you for the dance Princess."

"Clarke!"

I closed my eyes for a second before I turned around to see my mom standing there looking all kinds of pissed off. "Hi mom. Great party huh?"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side of the room. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked in one of those whisper yell voices.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare play dumb. Why were you dancing with a member of the security team? Where is Finn?"

"It's my birthday I should be allowed to dance with whoever I want. And I have no idea where Finn is. Probably trying to get some girl to go home with him."

"We will talk about this tomorrow. Find Finn and hope that he didn't see you dancing with…whoever that was."

After my mother walked off I decided I was done with this stupid party that wasn't even close to what I wanted. I snuck off and headed to my room. As soon as I got to my room I took off my dress and grabbed my favorite pair of sweats and a plain black tank top. After changing I crawled into bed and sighed. About five minutes later there was a knock at my door. I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to answer it. I crossed my fingers it wouldn't be my mother I didn't want to have another fight.

I pulled the door open and standing there was Bellamy. "Hey."

"Hey. How did you know I was here?"

He gave me a knowing look. "Come on I am the best security you have."

I laughed. "True."

"I…um I wanted to give you this." He handed me a small box wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

"Bellamy you didn't have to get me anything!" He shrugged his shoulders. "Here come in. I don't need maids running off telling my mom that I am here."

Bellamy came inside and we both took a seat on the small loveseat in my room. I carefully unwrapped and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful white pearl bracelet.

"Oh Bellamy. It is beautiful."

"It was my mom's."

I looked up at him with a shocked expression. "Oh I can't take it. Maybe Octavia would want it."

Bellamy shook his head. "No. Pearls aren't really her thing. She has some other things that were my mom's."

"Well, then maybe for her kids or your kids…"

He shook his head again. "I know you probably have a ton of fancier jewelry but my mom always loved this bracelet and wouldn't want it sitting in a box." He paused. "I really want you to have it."

"It is beautiful. And I love it." I carefully took it out of the box and slipped it on my wrist so I could admire it on. "Thank you." I leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I should probably get going." Bellamy stood up and started to walk towards the door.

I stood up and walked after him. "No stay…I mean if you want." I laughed. "My birthday has sucked until now."

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

I let out a fake laugh. "I feel like you say that a lot to me."

Bellamy laugh. "That's because I do."

"When do you get off work?"

"Another couple hours."

"You could come back then. That way you won't be risking getting in trouble."

"I have to bring O home."

"Right." I didn't bother trying to hide my disappointment. "Look I'm sorry I don't mean to be a pain in the ass it's just…I like spending time with you."

"You are not a pain in the ass." He paused. "I just don't think your parents would be thrilled if they knew we were hanging out. And now that I am responsible for O I really can't afford to lose my job."

"Of course." I gave him a fake smile. "I understand." I paused. "Thank you for my bracelet." I brought my arm up to my chest and placed my opposite hand over the bracelet. "I love it."

Bellamy took a step closer to me. He place his hand on my wrist and ran his thumb over the pearls. "It looks beautiful on you." He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. "Happy birthday Princess."

_**I know we have seen a lot of vulnerable Bellamy so far but I promise ass kicking Bellamy is coming up soon! **____** Please don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**The next update probably won't be until Monday since I have 2 birthday parties to go to tomorrow!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Who is excited for the mid-season finale this week? I really hope the ratings are high so we can have a 3****rd**** season! **

**Chapter 4**

Tonight was my dinner with Finn and his family. I tried so many excuses to get out of it but nothing worked. All it did was cause my mother to get pissed. Apparently being eighteen didn't mean crap in this castle. I was still expected to do as I was told.

I stuffed my cell phone into my clutch and headed downstairs to wait for Finn. I hated that he insisted on picking me up, at least if I drove myself I could leave when I wanted. I hadn't talked to Bellamy much since my birthday and I missed him. There were a couple nights that I lied in bed and thought about sending him a funny text but I always decided against it. I knew he thought hanging out was a bad idea and I wasn't sure what his opinion on texting was.

"Oh, you look beautiful." My mother said as I took a seat in the living room. "Just please make sure your attitude matches your outward appearance."

I sighed. "I wish you would just let me find my own boyfriend."

"Clarke. Whoever you marry will eventually someday be helping you run a country. You can't take the decision of finding a husband lightly."

"I know that mother. It's not like I would choose to marry some psycho serial killer." I paused. "I am just saying it would be nice to at least be attracted to my future husband." The doorbell rang. I knew the maid was on top of it so I slowly stood up and sighed. "Hopefully I will be home early." I gave my mom a small smile. "Tell daddy I said bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in the dining room with Finn and his family. His parents, sister, grandparents, and I think an aunt and cousin. It was so awkward. I felt like he invited his entire family over. Don't get me wrong Finn was a decent person but I just wasn't attracted to him.

After the awkward dinner and the dessert that was followed by a bunch of questions that I just didn't feel like answering, Finn finally drove me home.

"So maybe we could go and do something by ourselves next time."

"I don't know. You will have to talk to my mom. She seems to be arranging all this." Finn shut the car off and was about to get out to walk me to the door which was less than ten feet away. "No, you don't have to walk me to the door. It's right there." He leaned over and was about to try to kiss me but I jumped out of the car before it got awkward.

Once inside I headed right up to my room. I was glad both my parents were already in their room so I wouldn't have to deal with the questions about dinner and hear about how I did it wrong. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed into bed. I reached for my phone and decided that I was going to text Bellamy.

"**Date from hell tonight. If you feel like being a rebel and having milk and cookies with me let me know."**

"**Haha sorry Princess I am not working tonight."**

"**So…if you were working would you have milk and cookies with me?"**

"**Shouldn't you be sleeping?"**

"**I'm in bed. That wasn't an answer. If you think it's too risky I get it but I just thought I would ask."**

"**Tomorrow. I will text you when I am on my break."**

"**I am looking forward to it!"**

"**Sweet dreams Princess."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The floor in front of my closet was practically covered with clothes. Why was I having so much trouble picking out something to wear while having milk and cookies with Bellamy? I laughed at myself. I was such a stupid thing to obsess over. Finally after forty-five minutes I settled on a pair of black leggings and a racer back tank top. I pulled my hair into a messy bun then collapsed on my bed and waited for him to text me. A few minutes late there was a knock at my door. I sighed. I was in a good mood and hoped that after whatever this was about I would still be in a good mood. I opened the door and Bellamy stood there holding two glasses of milk and a shopping bag.

"Hey." He said quietly.

I moved aside so he could come in. "Hey, what's going on I thought I was going to meet you downstairs."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it would be better if we didn't hang out down in the kitchen.

"Right." We walked over to my loveseat and both sat down. He placed the glasses on milk on the small table in front of us then pulled the cookies out of the bag and placed them between the glasses.

"So…tell me about the date from hell."

I laughed. "Not much to tell. I am just glad I managed to get out of the car before he could kiss me." I turned so my back was against the armrest and my legs were leaning against the back of the couch.

"He tried to kiss you?"

I made a face before grabbing a cookie. "Yeah. Where is all the security when guys I don't want to kiss me try to kiss me?" I said with a laugh.

"Hey, you can't blame that one on me…night off remember?" He gave me his cute smile then reached for a cookie.

I laughed. "Right." I paused. "So how is Octavia doing?"

Bellamy sighed and suddenly looked worried. "Fine I guess. She is always on the phone with that Lincoln guy. He sent her the biggest flower bouquet I had ever seen."

I laughed again. "Aww that is sweet. See the two guys I have dated…" I put the word dated in quotations because I didn't really count it as dating. "…never did that stuff. They figured they never needed to since my parents would most likely have the final say in who I was to marry."

"They sound like losers."

"I agree with you on that one." I sighed. "Unfortunately I am not sure it will be possible to convince my mother. She is pretty set on my getting engaged to Finn in the very near future."

"And what happens if you refuse?"

I shrugged my shoulders then reached for my glass of milk. "I'm not really sure."

"I should probably head back to work."

"Oh, okay."

"Before I do I wanted to just give you a heads up. We received some threats this week, which is pretty normal but they seem more worried about these. Your parents know but I know they wouldn't mention it to you so…" I always tried to not think about things like that because I would end up scaring the hell out of myself and never get any sleep or enjoy anything. "I am sure everything will be fine. It's a hell of a security team…especially with your truly on it." He said the last part with a smirk. I smiled slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

I shook my head. "You didn't." I paused. "I just overthink things a little too much sometimes."

"All right. Well don't overthink it. The security around here is amazing."

I laughed. "Right."

"Okay I should really go now." Bellamy got up and walked towards the door. "Octavia keeps reminding me to bring your dress back but I keep forgetting. I will bring it to you tomorrow."

"No. Tell her to keep it." I followed him to the door. "I have way too many and they just sit in the closet."

Bellamy smiled. "Thanks. I will tell her." He opened the door and said "Goodnight Princess" softly before he closed my door.

**So there is Chapter 4! It is a little shorter than the previous ones but weekends and Mondays are difficult for me to find time to write. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I will do my best to have something up in the next 24 hours or so! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N – Yay! So excited with all the story followers I am getting! I am so happy there are so many Bellarke fans out there! Well here is Chapter 5! Hope everyone enjoys the mid-season finale tonight! Hopefully we get some Bellarke moments!**_

**Chapter 5**

After Bellamy left and returned to work I crawled into bed and just laid there staring at the ceiling for…I'm not sure how long it was. Spending time with Bellamy was quickly becoming my favorite thing to do. My phone going off with a new text caught my attention.

"**Hey it's Octavia. Bellamy told me you said I could keep the dress. Thank you so much. I am not sure I will ever have a chance to wear it again but it is beautiful! Thank you again."**

"**You are welcome. And I am sure you will get a chance to wear it again since I hear you have caught Lincoln's attention."**

"**Ah I am sure my brother has told you how thrilled he is about it. Would you want to maybe hang out sometime? Maybe tomorrow afternoon."**

"**Yes, I would love to! You are welcome to come here but I would really love to get out."**

"**You could come here. I mean it isn't some grand castle but…"**

"**No, that is perfect! Just send me your address and what time you want me there."**

I tossed my phone on my nightstand and laid down with a huge smile on my face. I loved that I actually had some real friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving in the late morning wasn't a big deal. I could pretty much go wherever I wanted; within reason. The only catch is I had to have security detail with me. I didn't feel like spending the day with some guy following me around all day especially since I was just going to be staying with Octavia at her place. So…I was going to sneak out.

I grabbed my large purse from my closet and tossed in a few movies along with my usual essentials. Once I was all ready to go I stood in front of my full length mirror and took one final look at myself. I decided to go for a comfortable look; yoga pants, a tee shirt and a zip-up hoodie. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Octavia.

"**Leaving now. See you soon!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made it out of the castle and to Octavia's place without a problem. I was standing on the stairs in front of the door and just realized that I was not just going to Octavia's place but also Bellamy's.

"Hey, come on in." Octavia said with a smile. I walked inside their apartment. "So…this is it."

"It's nice."

Octavia laughed. "You don't have to be nice. You live in a castle."

"I'm not just being nice. The castle is too big…not homey at all."

"Well let me give you the official tour. This is the kitchen. The living room over there." She said as she pointed to the room off the kitchen. "The bathroom is down that hall first door on the left." She pointed to the hall that was across from where we were standing. My room is on the right and Bell's is the last room on the left. He is sleeping right now."

"Oh." I figured he would be since he worked over night last night.

"So…do I call you Princess or…"

I laughed. "God no. Just call me Clarke." I held up my bag. "I brought some movies."

"Great. Do you want anything to eat? Drink?"

"Water is fine."

Octavia grabbed a couple bottles of water out of the fridge and lead me into their living room. I took a seat on the couch and pulled out the movies I had brought.

"Anything you want to watch is good with me." I said.

Octavia chose a movie and we both made ourselves comfortable and watched it. It was nice to kick back in an actual home and just watch a movie. I heard a door close and assumed that Bellamy had woken up. My entire body tensed. For some reason I was extremely anxious to see him. I was positive he was going to give me shit for sneaking out.

"Hey O, do you want to go grab some lunch or…" Bellamy froze in the doorway when he spotted me on the couch. "What the hell are you doing here?" He looked absolutely adorable in sweat pants and a hoodie; I was so used to seeing him in a suit.

"Bell! Don't be rude." Octavia paused. "I invited Clarke over to watch movies and hang out."

"Don't call her that."

"She said I could."

Bellamy glanced around the house. "Well I don't see any security so I am assuming you snuck out?"

"Bellamy chill. We are just watching movies. Nothing is going to happen." Octavia explained. I still wasn't able to talk. I was shocked at how pissed he sounded. I knew he would give me shit for sneaking out but I didn't predict this. "Come sit and watch with us."

Bellamy turned and stormed out of the room. "I can leave. I don't want him to be pissed at you."

Octavia shook her head. "No. Please don't leave because of him. I really want you to stay. Just ignore him.

A few minutes later Bellamy walked back in holding a bottle of water. He didn't say a word. He plopped himself onto the chair that was next to the couch. Every once in a while I would feel his eyes on me and when I would look over sure enough he was staring at me. But it wasn't a sweet look it was more like a glare. I was about to make up some excuse and leave but Octavia's phone rang. She glanced at it and smiled; I knew exactly who it was.

"I will be right back." She said as she slipped out of the room.

A few minutes after Octavia left the room Bellamy did the whole glaring thing again. "What the hell is your problem?" Bellamy looked at me for a few seconds then looked back at the TV. I let out a fake laugh and stood up. "Is it really that awful to have me in your home? I thought we were at least friends." When he once again didn't respond I grabbed my bag from the coffee table. "Just make up some excuse to Octavia as to why I had to leave."

I started to walk out of the room but Bellamy gently grabbed my hand, making me stop in my tracks. "Wait." He sounded aggravated. "Stay. Octavia really likes you." He paused and when I didn't make a move to sit back down he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, okay? I won't be an ass anymore."

I sighed and sat back down. A few minutes later I turned to face Bellamy. "You can call me Clarke too you know."

He slowly looked over at me and a few seconds later he replied. "No…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because. You are a Princess and I am pretty much your employee."

I stood up and walked over towards Bellamy. I stopped and stood so I was in between him and the television. "Bellamy Blake. We have had milk and cookies together twice, we have hung out, you gave me the most beautiful birthday present, and you made my birthday not suck. I think we are at a point where you can call me by my first name." I placed my hands on my hips.

Bellamy laughed. "Are you going to stand there until I say your name?" I moved my hands from my hips and crossed them on my chest then raised his eye brows at him. Bellamy stood up and took a step towards me. We were extremely close and I could feel his breath on my face. "Clarke." He said softly.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. He had the most perfect lips and they were practically begging me to kiss them. "There." I was barely able to get out. "Was that so hard?"

"Now would you mind moving out of the way?" He asked with a smirk. Bellamy sat back down on the chair.

"So why were you being an ass before?"

"I already apologized for that."

"I know but I want to know why." When Bellamy didn't answer I sighed and climbed on top of him; facing him with one leg on either side.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to know why you weren't being nice to me earlier."

"You need to go sit down on the couch."

I grabbed the string that was attached to his hoodie and began to play with it. "Okay. I will. Just tell me."

Bellamy rubbed his face with both hands. "I don't exactly live in a palace." He said simply.

"And…" I paused. "Bellamy I know you're not a prince." I said laughing. Bellamy didn't see the humor in it and didn't laugh. "That is why you didn't want me here? Because you are embarrassed?" Bellamy gave me a tight smile.

I dropped the string to his hoodie. "Wow, so what? You think I am some stuck-up bitch?" My eyes watered. I hated that he thought of me like that. I would never judge someone because of where they lived, what they did for a living or how much money they had. Those things had nothing to do with the kind of person someone was.

"No, I don't think that at all." He sighed. You aren't stuck-up at all but that doesn't mean I want to be showing off my apartment."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before my lips somehow ended up on his. The kiss quickly became intense. His hands landed on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection through his thin pants and my thin pants; it was driving me crazy. He broke the kiss hours too soon.

"That can never happen again." He said; our foreheads still pressed together.

"And why the hell not?" I whispered. "That was amazing."

"You do remember that you are a Princess and I am just security."

I pulled away so I could look at him. I placed my hands gently on either side of his face. "You are not just security. And just because I am a Princess means we can't makeout?"

Bellamy laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

I sighed and climbed off Bellamy's lap. "Oh Bellamy you are so wrong about that." I sat back on the couch. A few minutes passed and I looked over at Bellamy; once he looked over at me I smiled and winked. He smiled and shook his head before turning his attention back to the television.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading Chapter 5. I will have the next one up ASAP! **___


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Sorry this took a little while to get up but it is longer than my previous ones so hopefully that makes up for it! **

**Chapter 6**

It had been a few days since I went over to Octavia and Bellamy's house and I still couldn't think about anything but that amazing kiss that Bellamy and I shared. I hadn't seen him since so I knew he was avoiding me. I was determined to make him realize that my being a Princess didn't matter but I was sure it was going to tough. It was late but I grabbed my phone off my night stand and typed a quick message.

"Hey Gorgeous, milk and cookie date soon?"

"Go to sleep Princess."

"What part of the castle are you protecting tonight?"

His next response didn't come for a while. I had actually thought he was just going to ignore it.

"East wing."

A smile spread across my face. My room was in the East wing.

"Ah nice. Come and see me."

"No. Go to sleep, it's late."

I shook my head then tossed the blankets off of me before sliding out of bed. I had on my short black shorts and a light pink tank top. I crossed my fingers that I wouldn't run into my mother and slipped out my door.

Most of the hallways were lined with security cameras, with the exception of a few nooks and crannies, so I did my best to look normal as I searched for Bellamy. I spotted him rounding the corner so I picked up my pace to catch up to him.

"Hey Blake." I kept my voice a little softer than a normal speaking level.

He sighed and I could tell he was trying not to smile. "What are you doing, Princess."

I raised my eyebrows at him and placed my hands on my hips. "I thought you were going to call me Clarke."

He shook his head. "I said it so you would move out from in front of the T.V."

"Can you just follow me over here for a quick second? Something looked off when I walked by." I knew he didn't believe me but he pretty much had no choice but to follow me just in case I was on the off chance telling the truth.

Once we reached the small nook that I knew no camera pointed at I pulled him against me so I was squished between the wall and his amazing body. I pushed myself up on my tip toes and gently kissed his lips. Bellamy didn't pull away instead his hands landed on my hips and I swear he pushed his body even closer to me. The kiss quickly grew with intensity and one of Bellamy's hand slipped from my hip to my ass. I am not sure how long we kissed but I do know that when Bellamy pulled away and broke the kiss it was way too soon.

Bellamy leaned his forehead against mine. "We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were pulled together like this was hard for him. Bellamy's hands lingered on my hips a little longer. He pulled away further then pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Goodnight Princess." He whispered before he turned and left.

I leaned my head back against the wall, closed my eyes and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the kiss Bellamy and I shared in the hallway I was more determined than before to make him see that we could make this work. I was so sick of people telling me that I had to certain things or I couldn't do certain things because I was a Princess.

Bellamy's schedule changed a lot but for the next few weeks he was working late nights…I may have done a little investigating to find that out.

"I think we should have a milk and cookie date tonight. Text me on your break."

"Clarke. We can't keep this up."

"Bellamy. That kiss was amazing for me. If it was even half as amazing for you I don't know how you can just ignore this connection we have."

Bellamy never responded. I did my best to not let it get me down. The connection we had couldn't be one sided…it just couldn't.

I fell asleep late that night because I was up trying to figure out this whole mess with Bellamy. My phone going off with a new text woke me up.

"Meet me out in the garden."

"On my way."

I slipped on some yoga pants and grabbed a hoodie before quietly making my way outside to the garden. It took a few minutes but I finally spotted Bellamy in the far corner or the garden. He was sitting on a blanket that had been spread out with a bag of cookies on it and two glasses of milk. I smiled and quickly walked over to him.

"Hey." I sat down beside him

"This is the opposite of a good idea. But…" He sighed. "I couldn't help myself."

I smiled and took a sip of milk. "I'm glad." I bit my bottom lip and stared at him for a minute before placing my glass back next to his. I turned to face him then swung one leg over so I was sitting on his lap. I ran a single finger down his jawline making him smile at me. "So are you going to kiss me or what? Because if I recall correctly I have initiated the kissing between us twice now."

Bellamy gently gabbed my chin between his fingers and slowly pulled me towards him. His lips were on me in seconds; giving me a whole new set of things to dream about. Bellamy pulled me closer to him and my hands found the hair that sat at the top of his neck. I let out a soft moan and I felt his grip on my hips tighten. He pulled his lips off of mine and started to kiss down my neck.

I moaned again, louder this time. "Bellamy."

Bellamy pulled away from my neck then took a deep breath in and let it out. "We should…stop." He looked up at me with a serious face.

"Why." I asked with a slight pout and a bit of a wine to my voice.

"Well, for one." He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I would like to talk to you before I head back to work." He paused. "And two…I really had my heart set on some cookies." He smirked.

"Well…" I reached behind me and grabbed two cookies. I gave one to Bellamy and took a bite out of the other. "…what did you want to talk about?"

"Us." He said with another smirk.

I looked down at my hands then up at Bellamy. "That seems like a good subject."

He sighed. "Whatever this is between us…we need to be careful." I gave him a confused look. "I just think we should keep it to ourselves…at least for now."

I shook my head. "Bellamy I don't want to hide. I am not ashamed and I don't want you to think I am."

He shook his head. "I know you aren't." He ran the back of his finger down my cheek. "I just think it would be better not to let anyone else in on this right now."

I sighed. "Fine. I will agree to that…for a while." I paused. "So…how much longer do you have before you have to go back to work?"

Bellamys hands ran from my hips up my sides to just under my bra then back down. "Few minutes."

I gave him another slight pout. And played with the black tie that was around his neck. "We need to hang out when you aren't working. I want more time with you."

"I'll figure something out."

"I can sneak out on your next day off."

"I don't think that is the best idea Princess."

"We will figure it out later. Let's use our last few minutes productively." I said with a smile before crashing my lips to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knew today was Bellamy's day off. He was one hundred percent against me sneaking out but I didn't see another way. I slid on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a random top from my closet and did what I did best…snuck out.

Once I arrived at Bellamy's apartment I was suddenly extremely nervous, last time I was here he wasn't too happy about it. I took a deep breath and rang his doorbell. I hoped that he wouldn't send me back to the castle, I was really excited to spend the day with him. The door opened and there stood Bellamy in a pair of jeans that sat low on his waist…and that was all. My eyes ran up and down his body at least three times before I managed to form any words.

"Hey."

"I should have known you would show up today."

"Are you mad?" I asked carefully.

Bellamy took a step towards me then put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him before kissing me with what felt like everything he had. He pulled away slightly. "I'm furious." He whispered; I felt his lips move as he spoke. Then he was back to kissing me full force. Bellamy pulled away once again. "Come on in beautiful."

I stepped inside and Bellamy closed the door. "So…"

"So." Bellamy gave me his sexy smirk. "What did you want to do today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know…talk?" I paused and took a step closer to him. "Maybe continue what we were just doing in the doorway." I leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Or you could give me a tour. I didn't get to see your room last time I was here."

Bellamy shook his head and smiled. "You want to see my room?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall that Octavia had said the bedrooms were down.

"So since you came over unannounced, it is a mess." Bellamy walked in his room and I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed under my chest.

"Are you disappointed I am here?"

Bellamy walked over to me and gently took my hand in his; pulling me in his room. "Of course not." He paused. "But…if you get caught…what are you going to tell them?"

"I'll think of something." I took a step closer to him and ran my hands down his chest. "Don't worry about it…okay?" I turned and sat on his bed. It was a queen size bed and from what I could tell from just sitting on it, it was pretty comfortable. I reached for Bellamy's hand and pulled him towards me. When he didn't sit down I reached for his other hand and tugged on him a little harder to let him know that I really wanted him to sit. "Your bed seems comfortable."

"It is."

I sighed. "Come on Bellamy. We don't have to be careful here. There are no cameras, or security watching."

"You are still a Princess. I can't just jump into bed with you."

I laughed. "Bellamy. It's not like I am asking you to strip down first." I paused and ran my eyes down his beautiful body. "Not that I would object to that…" I slipped my shoes off and laid down so I was on my side facing him.

After a few seconds he was lying next to me. He brushed a stray hair behind my ear. "No one is getting naked Princess."

"Don't tell me what to do Blake." I warned with a smile.

He smirked and moved a little closer to me. Before he could say anything else my lips were on his and I was pushing him down on the bed so I was hovering over him. I swung my right leg over his body and slid on top of him. His jeans did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that I was now one hundred percent convinced he wanted us both naked. Bellamy's hands found the sliver of exposed skin between my pants and shirt. The moment his fingers touched my bare skin my body felt like it was on fire. If he was able to make me feel like this when we both were fully clothed I couldn't imagine what having him inside me would be like.

Bellamy flipped us around so he was now on top of me and it was the hottest thing ever. He hadn't really been the one to initiate things between us so when he took charge like that it was a huge turn on. He grabbed my hands and placed them above my head. He looked at my wrist and ran his thumb over the bracelet he gave me for my birthday.

"You are wearing it."

"Of course I am. I told you I loved it."

Bellamy stared at me for a few seconds before crashing his lips to mine.

"Oh god! Bellamy close your door!" Bellamy pulled away from me and we both looked over at the door to see Octavia standing there with her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry O." Bellamy said half laughing. "Didn't expect you back already."

Octavia grabbed the doorknob and closed it after reminding Bellamy once again to close his door. We both laughed.

"So what did you want to do today? I asked Bellamy after we were done laughing. "I know it is your day off…did you have plans?"

"Nothing that could top you in my bed." He smirked.

"Both of us naked in your bed could top it."

Bellamy leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips then pulled back a little. "That would top everything." He whispered. "But not now."

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
